Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable, and more particularly, to a compact and portable Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable that can be configured as a keychain accessory with a carabiner clip.
Description of Related Art
USB cables to connect portable electronic devices to host devices are well-known in the art. However, there is a need for a more compact portable cable assembly that can be transported easily by a user, eliminates the tangle and hassle of loose wires, and is ergonomically and aesthetically pleasing to the user.